Ghostbusters meet the 2016 Ghostbusters
by THATCANADIANNERD66666
Summary: The Ghostbusters are on a mission to hunt a purple ghost but then are confronted by the 2016 Ghostbusters.


One day in New York, Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore was eating lunch at the Ghostbusters Headquarters. "Mmm, Winston, you make the best cheese burgers" said Ray. "Don't credit me, credit my mom" Winston replied. "If it hasn't been for her showing me her cheese burger recipe, I would've never knew how to make good cheese burgers". "According to my taste buds, this is indeed the best cheeseburger I ever had" said Egon. "Alright calm down, smarty, these ain't the best cheeseburgers ever" Winston said. Slimer then came and ate all of the cheeseburgers. "Damn it, Slimer, you ate all the cheeseburgers!" Winston shouted. "That's it, you're going on a diet, mr". said Peter. "Hey guys check this out, they made new Ghostbusters movie" Egon said. "I thought Ghostbusters 3 got cancelled after Harold Ramis's death?" Peter wondered. "It did, Peter,but they made a reboot with female Ghostbusters" Egon explained. 'Who the hell would reboot a franchise about us?" Winston asked. "According to this, Paul Feig is the person responsible for rebooting and taking a huge shit on the franchise" Egon replied. "Why I gott- The fire alarm then went off. "We've got one!" the Ghostbusters secretary, Janine Melnitz called. "Ghostbusting time, boys!" Peter said as he and the gang slided down the poles and go into their Ghostbuster suits and grabbed their gear. They went on the Ecto-1 and went to the hotel where the ghost supposedly was. The Ghostbusters went in and looked around for ghosts. "Okay, here's the plan" Ray explained. "Me and Egon will go look on the 2nd floor, Winston and Peter, you will go look on the first floor".

Peter and Winston then went to an elevator to go to the first floor. They got to the first floor and walked around the first floor. They looked in every single hotel room and so far, there was no ghost there. "Maybe this was some teen pulling a prank on us" Peter wondered. "If it is then it ain't the first time it happened and definitely won't be the last" Winston replied. Peter and Winston then heard something strange. There was something that was laughing in room 31. "Ready, Winston" Peter asked. "You bet your ass I am!" Winston replied. They then kicked the door and saw a purple ghost. Peter then called Ray on his walkie talkie. "Yo, come in, Ray!" said Peter. "Yeah?" Ray asked. "We found the ghost, we're about to trap it". Peter then put the ghost trap under the ghost. "Alright let's turn our proton packs on" Winston said. They turned on their proton packs and prepared to trap the ghost. However, before they could, the ghost got away. "Follow that ghost!" Peter said as he and Winston was chasing after the purple ghost. The ghost stopped at the dining room. The ghost then saw some food. "Gee I wonder who this reminds me of" Peter sarcastically said. "Let's get him while he's distracted. But before Winston could put the ghost trap underneath the ghost, another ghost trap got under it and caught the purple ghost.

This ghost trap belonged to a different team of Ghostbusters. They were all female. "Who in the hell are you people?" Winston asked. "We're the ghostbusters, man" one of them replied. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Abigail Yates, this is Erin Gilbert, Jillian Boltzmann and Patty Tolan". "No offence ma'am but we're the Ghostbusters" Peter said. "I know but we're the better ones" Abigail said. "Oooohhh burn, high five for that!" Patty said. Peter then grabbed his walkie talkie. "Ray, Egon, you better come over to the dining room right now, we got a huge problem" Peter said. "We'll be right there, Peter" Ray replied. Ray and Egon arrived 3 minutes later. "What's the problem, Peter, did the ghost get away?" Ray asked. "Oh it got caught alright but it got caught by a bunch of smart asses who thinks they're the better Ghostbusters than us" Peter replied. "Hang on, now, you're the female Ghostbusters from the new movie!" Egon said. "Alright boys, let's teach these ladies a lesson" Peter said. They then put the ghost traps near the female Ghostbusters and sucked them in "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Abigail before she and the rest got in the ghost trap. "That'll teach them not to say that they're the better Ghostbusters than we are!" Peter said. 'Hurray, no more shitty replacements!" Ray said. They then heard a loud noise coming from outside. It was the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man. "What do ya say boys" Peter asked. "Ready to kick some marshmallow ass?" "Hell yeah!" Winston said. "I love this job!" Ray said, as he and the REAL Ghostbusters charged towards the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

THE END


End file.
